once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Another Place/@comment-3041875-20150423185924
This was great Joe, really, as usually. It's been a good season, a lot of great character stuff. And I honestly really like all the characters now, previous characters too who I now have more appreciation for. But these last few episodes were especially great. The stories this episode were all pretty cool with Jdg98 being the villain and Liz working alongside her past self. There was great appearances here from Missy, Villain and Mary; being my faves this ep. Liz thinking Villain being possessed when he's really just a dick was funny, as was Mary's scenes, and then Missy being trapped in the house from last season was cool, it's always great seeing her. I love Dlr again, which is great, she's reminded us these last few eps how fun she can be and she's been very important. Rappy played quite a big unexpected part and him wanting to keep them there made sense, though he's a dick. And Divina's return is interesting. A lot of intriguing stuff happened in the end, Joe's foster parents showing up, Brad swearing revenge, Lady being pregnant, the Lesbos planning a date; which I'm all very excited for. My favourite scene though was prolly Joe and Liz talking about their relationship; their scenes were nice and it's good to hear they love each other. It makes sense Liz is worried about Emma; even if Joe loves Liz, Emma was his first relationship, so I expect that to be something next season. And I liked how Peep tried to hide herself when Emma showed up. Looking forward to the Emma stuff next season basically. I'll talk a little about the characters now on a whole season note. Joe - He's a great lead. Love his Jdg98 persona and his relationship with Liz. Looking forward to his parent stuff and the Emma stuff next season. Good character, I've liked a lot more over the last two seasons. Regina - Never liked this character very much, but this season I've liked him a lot more. His centric was great and his stuff with Lady and Prima were all great. I hope he sticks to the redeeming himself story. Rena - I think I've liked his flashback scenes more than his present day ones this season tbh. He had a really funny one with Josh in 304, a really touching one with Joe in 311 and the ending flashback to 303 was great. He's a good dad and husband, looking forward to the pregnancy story. Lady - I like her a lot more as a character after this season too. Mostly because of the sacrificing herself which was pretty great, loved that episode. Liz - Sure there was a time in late season 1 when she really didn't do much, but for the most part I've always liked Liz. I've liked her this season more than ever before though I guess; having just her, Joe and Rena together made for better focus and her relationship with Joe was better explored this season than before too. Looking forward for Liz vs. Emma stuff tbh. Dlr - Love her, she's fun. Looking forward to Peep dating stuff and hope that they can actually be happy and be endgame. Prima - Yunno I love her too, my favourite character even. See 309 review for more details. The zombie curse was cool and the fact it turned on her was a nice twist. Sad she's gone but she'll be remembered fondly and her exit was perfect, as I already said. David - Surprised that she's sticking around tbh, being main for another season, especially with things for Peep settling down. But she's a great character so moo. She was so much fun when back in time the last two episodes and I always enjoy her stuff with Peep in present day. Maybe we can see some growth in her character, that'd be fun; moving on from Peep, maybe even finding someone who will show her to be herself. Peep - A little unsure on where she's going? I know Missy was influencing her this season but she was still evil to begin with and wanted to carry out her plan. So is she really dropping this and being a good guy now? I guess we'll see. Her stuff with David has been good, and Missy controlling her was all great; loved that character. Looking forward to whatever Peep's gonna go on to now, hi Rachel :) Jeez this took forever, knew it would; this is why I didn't read last night, wanted to try and give u a decent review. Anyway, it's been a great season and I really like this series, Joe. Looking forward to the next bunch of stories! :D